


There

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

He wasn't there.

The music was right on cue, playing as soon as she walked onto the aisle, but on the other end, he wasn't there. He wasn't there waiting for her like he was supposed to.

She couldn't possibly do this without him. She couldn't walk across the aisle and face all those people alone.

What was she going to do now?

And where was he? Did something happen to him? She pushed that thought out of her mind as soon as it came. But then, why wasn't he here?

She knew him better than anyone and she was sure that he wouldn't leave her standing at the altar. No, he was better than that. He was a great and loyal man who loved her, that was a fact she knew for sure. He promised her he'd be there on time and she trusted him. He-

He slipped his hand into hers, their fingers slowly intertwining as he stood beside her, a smile on his face. The kind of smile that lit his golden eyes with happiness.

Her breath was caught in her throat at the sight of him and her determined azure eyes also became bright with happiness. A matching smile spread across her face as they began walking across the aisle _together._

Just like they'd be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
